


Next in Line to Love

by consoledacup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consoledacup/pseuds/consoledacup
Summary: This can only be summed up as consoledacup attempts crack comedy. But you know me. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Goofy b-day gift for whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven).





	Next in Line to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforeleven/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)! Will you accept a belated goofy little drabble inspired by no one and no event in particular? 
> 
> Cuz… this is definitely original thought. 
> 
> Definitely.
> 
> Go, FitzSimmons. Woot.

 

Fitz couldn’t keep from hiding his grin as he listened the attractive woman in front of him babble on excitedly.

“This is just so bizarre! Antoine Triplett is here, and we get to meet him! A real descendant of a Howling Commando. Can you believe it? I have so many questions for him.” 

“Well, we each only have a few minutes with him, so you may have to narrow down your interrogation a bit,” Fitz chided gently. 

The woman shook her head, and he couldn’t help thinking her slight blush made her even more attractive. “Right. Sorry, I’m usually not this… it’s not like I’m one of those Iron Man cosplay girls… it’s just–” 

Fitz shrugged. “Hey, I get it. The guy’s a legend. And happens to be visiting the Academy. I’m eager to get some one-on-one time myself.” Fitz blanched, once he realized how that sounded. “That is… I mean… _professionally_ speaking is all. I’m not…” 

The woman must have felt pity for him because she stuck out her hand, saving him from his awkward explanation. “I’m Jemma Simmons. Biochemist.” 

Fitz happily shook her hand. “Leopold Fitz. Engineering.” 

-

They settled into an easy back-and-forth of talking shop, and as they inched closer and closer in line, Fitz felt like he had been reconnecting with a long lost friend. 

“Contrary to popular opinion, I quite like Professor Vaughn’s lectures,” Fitz stated to a curious Jemma. “I’ve experienced some of the best naps I’ve ever had in that class.” 

Jemma laughed. 

He realized it was finally her turn, and he made a silent gesture for her to turn around. 

“Oh!” Jemma walked up to Antoine. “Hi, my name is Dr. Jemma Simmons. And I have to say that your lecture was just… you know… _inspiring_.” 

“Well, thanks, Dr. Simmons. That’s always nice to hear.” Antoine threw her an easy grin. 

“Oh, call me ‘Jemma’.” 

Antoine chuckled. “You got it, Doc.” 

Jemma blushed. “I wanted to give you this. It’s an extensive and thorough compilation of your grandfather’s work as a Howling Commando. I’m a bit obsessed with Peggy Carter – first director of S.H.I.E.L.D., happens to be British – so I’ve come across your grandfather many times in my research. And maybe you already knew of all it, but I thought it might be a nice… um… remembrance.” 

Antoine looked touched. “Well, thank you very much, Jemma. This is pretty cool.” 

Fitz couldn’t help stepping in. She was just too adorable for words. “I think for that, she deserves a hug.” 

Antoine grinned. “Of course she does. Come on, girl. Bring it in.” He stood up from his seat and leaned forward, wrapping her in as big of a bear hug as he could manage with the table still between them. 

Jemma beamed once he let her go. “Thank you. You’re too…” Fitz watched her start to get flustered again, and then to his surprised delight, she leaned in and gave _him_ a hug. 

And then she promptly skittered away with the book still in her hands. Fitz opened his mouth to say something, but she spun around before she could and hurriedly shoved the book unceremoniously to Antoine. “Sorry! Great meeting you.” 

Antoine raised a hand in farewell. “The pleasure was mine, Jemma.” 

When Jemma waved back, looking as radiant and flustered as ever, Triplett leaned in close. “You know, after what you did, she’ll probably hug you again if you ask nicely.” 

Fitz gave him a puzzled look. “Wha… I was just helping her out. No need for that.” 

Antoine laughed again. “I’m just saying. I’m not the only one who made her flustered. You should give it a shot.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Fitz brushed him off. ”But if it’s all the same, I’d like to talk about your legacy instead and pick your brain about the Howling Commandos’ spy kit. I’ve been toying with the idea of a 21st century one myself.”

“Now that’s something I’d love to see. What do you want to know?” 

-

Fitz bumped into Jemma again twenty minutes later. 

“Hey, stranger,” he said teasingly. 

“Hey, yourself,” she smiled. 

“You know… your… uh… your book was really cool. I think he… er… he really appreciated it.” 

“Well, I’ve been working on a second one since I left. It’s a bit crude, compared to the first, but I just thought… well. Here you go.” 

She presented him with the folded up program each of the lecture attendees had received earlier that day. 

“Uh… thanks?” Fitz took it warily. 

“It’s not a bomb, Fitz. You can open it up.”

Fitz grinned. “And what am I going to find inside?” 

Jemma bit her lip. “Well, my number, for one thing.” 

Fitz gawked at her, and Jemma tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“It was nice meeting you, Leopold Fitz. Let’s not be strangers anymore.” 

Fitz cleared his throat nervously. “I’d like that, Jemma Simmons. We are at the same school after all.” 

“That we are, Fitz. That we are.” Her eyes darted back and forth as if she were contemplating something, and then without warning, she leaned in and his kissed his cheek. She gave him one last grin and walked away, leaving him to stare at her hastily scrawled number in his hands. 

Maybe the renowned and revered Antoine Triplett wasn’t so far off the mark after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so… like I said. 
> 
> Absolutely nothing inspired this. 
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> Just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> Love you, Mel! <3


End file.
